The High Road To Revenge
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: Marks wife is murdered. He is set out to take revenge, with his two friends, Ron and Terry, who are brothers. Is very short.


The High Road To Revenge

PROLOGUE:

It was now all over. He was dead, I was alive. I lied to myself, I said it would be okay, but it came to this. Now, I had myself in a hole. They were coming. I was dead now, I couldn't get out alive, there was no reason to. Now it was over.

To make any kind of sense of it I had to go back 4 days, when it started. I came home. And it began.

-

LIBERTY CITY, 2001

I came home. A van was parked out front. It looked suspicious. All I can remember is that when I came in, I heard all of these things, and when I finally found what it was, my wife was gone. They sped off in their yellow van. My wife, covered in blood in the road. That was the beginning of hell for me.

-DAY 1

The next time I could remember, I was in a back alley, it must have been 5 am, for all I know. It was cold, you could see your breath. I can't remember what I was doing, but someone came up to me.

"You trying to mess with me? Huh?" the man said. He pulled out a gun, pointed it at my face.

"Wow, what the hell, What did I do?" I screamed.

"Shut the fuk up!"

"Who, its okay, don't shoot, for gods sake, don't shoot!" I had dozed off before, practically fell asleep. Now I was really awake.

"Freeze dirt bag!" A cop yelled around the corner. Shots rang into the darkness. The cop was dead, in spilled blood. I had noticed the red sun rising in the background, coming up over the horizon of sea.

More shots rang out. I was on the ground. In a puddle of my own blood. My stomach was bloody. I felt a deep pain there. I was lucky to be alive. Ron saved my life. He was a good friend. I woke up at his house, it was getting dark.

"Ron!" I yelled. Walking into his kitchen. "Ron!"

"Yeah, Mark, what is it?" He replied.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why am I here?"

"That thug shot you. Why don't you remember?"

"I don't know. I need to kill those thugs. My wife!" My eyes started getting teary.

"Relax! I'm not gonna let them get away with them get away!"

"Thanks Ron, so do you know anything?" I asked, my eyes still teary, I wiped them off.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you, do you think you can handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"We, will get shot at!"

"I don't care. Let's go."

We drove around for a while. Until the next Day.

-DAY 2

It wasn't until 2 pm, we found one of their cars. We followed him to Staunton Island. To an apartment. Then that was when I noticed him. It was Reggie Hergonez' a Mexican gang leader.

"So is this the guy you found with your sources, was he at the place where I got shot?" I asked.

"Yes, my brothers, I went inside, he was going to take you out, but a cop nearby heard him yelling! Remember?" He replied, talking fast.

"No…"

"He's leaving, lets go!"

We followed him to a building in Bedford Point, a skyscraper.

"This is it, he was the on we suspect took out your loved one…" He pulled out a pistol, handed it to me, and took out another one.

We got out and walked in. As soon as we came through the door, it was hell, fire came out from all the corners.

I dove behind a pillar, "Ron!"

"I got them!" He yelled, followed by gun fire.

I heard people yell, "It's him! We're under fire! Could use some help!" Followed by gunfire, and screams.

"Come on the elevator!" Ron yelled. Everyone in the room was dead. We had no idea what level he was on, we chose at random floor number 32.

When the doors opened, there were just people working. They were evacuating the building!

"Get him to the apartments" We heard

"Okay, searching floor number 32!" It was talking on the radio. He came down the stairs. We shot him, ha had an MP5. I took it.

"You! Where are the apartments?" I asked a civilian.

"Floors 41-44" He replied, then ran off.

"Let's go!"

Back into the elevators. We were welcomed by a swarm of over 20 men. Diving for cover, after the elevator doors opened, it was a hail of bullets. People were dying all over the place. We fought our way through 2 floors, luckily surviving every shot. I saw him.

"Over there!" I yelled. He was across the hallway, going to the roof!

"GO! GO! GO!" Ron responded. He had my back. I must have taken out 4 men up to the roof. I noticed Ron was right behind me. There was a chopper on the roof.

We took out the men, but the chopper took off. It was too late. I could hear sirens in the night. We would be wanted for murder. We had to find out where the chopper was going. We got out in a hurry.

-DAY 3

We were now at Ron's brother's house, Terry. He was helping us hide out. After a dozen of enjoyable conversations, it was 1 pm, and gunfire rang into the air. We had to fight our way out. We were in the kitchen.

Men started to come in through the doors and windows, Terry's house was getting, messed up, bad. He took us to his gun collection, and gave us 12 gage shotguns. We could fight back. Heading down the corridor, we took out the men as they came.

His White house, with white walls and expensive furniture, and the beige carpet, was now covered with bullet holes and bloody dead bodies.

It was only the beginning.

"Where the fuk are they getting all of these men?" I yelled.

"They're coming through back!" Yelled Terry.

We made our way to his driveway. Those vans speed off. We got into Terry's car. We weren't going to let them get away.

"Shoot!" Yelled Terry!.

"Where are they going?" asked Ron

"Shoot! Shoot! Ron, Shoot!" I yelled. They shot back. We drove all the way to Francis International Airport. One of the vans crashed, but Reggie wasn't in it.

The shooting continued to the runway of FIA, We had finally shot the tires, causing the bullet hole covered van to stop. Men got out, we shot dead all three, then Reggie got out. He fired back, with 2 Mac 10's we had no choice.

"Die you mother Fukers!" He yelled. Terry nearly got shot, but Ron saved his life.

"Die!" I screamed, as I saw a chance. I filled him with bullets, his body flashed in a crimson shower of blood. He was still alive.

Ron ran up to him. "What the fuk were you doing at Marks, then Terry's place?" He screamed into Reggie's face. "WHAT?"

"The… Bosses… Orders" He replied, spitting up blood.

"What fuking boss?" Ron yelled into his face again, with his gun pointed in it.

"Its… Nathan… Biggs… You can… find him at… His business… In Staunton Island… He'll be there at 3 am, to 7am, every daaaaa……………" He died.

"Let's go!" Ron Said, getting into the car.

We headed back for Ron's we had to avoid the cops, who would now be at Terry's.

"Listen, its to late now, Mark, so Let's take this mother Fuker out, tomorrow, 3 am, like Reggie said." Ron explained, a blank look on his face.

"Thank you. I thought it was over as soon as I saw her body… Thanks, Ron.' I said.

"You'd better be, we are wanted now, just because we're helping you!" Said Terry.

"Lay the Fuk off! Terry! We've been friends since kindergarten! GOD!" Ron yelled at Terry.

"Sorry. Let's just get this over with.

-DAY 4

We drove to Biggs company. Once again, it wasn't a warm welcome. We walked in as civilians, and went up to the lady in the front.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Biggs." I said.

"Your name?" She asked.

"The end, Bith!" I pointed the gun at her face.

"He's on the 39th floor, don't shoot!" She was scared, talking fast, shivering.

"Thanks"

"Bith!" She yelled, pushing an alarm, and pulling a pistol out, in a flash, Terry was full of holes, I put a bullet in the girls head.

The world seemed to be in slow mo, Terry fell to the ground. The alarm was ringing in the background. You could hear the men coming.

"Ron! Hurry! We have to go! Now!"

"No!"

"YES! WE'LL BE DEAD IN A BIT!"

He stood up, "Just go!"

I got into the elevator. Ron stood his ground, shooting the men, as they came, plowing down swarms of the at a time. What a fool. He wouldn't come, I had to go. I still regret leaving him, but it was my only choice, he ended up dying.

The elevator arrived ant level 39. I saw Biggs run up stairs. The heavily armed men shot at me. I dove behind the desk, using the MP5 I had, shooting at them taking them out one by one. Finally, I took them out. I heard them talk over the loud speaker;

"Take that shthead out! Now!"

"He took out 23 men!"

"What the FuK?"

"Sir!"

"Kill the fuker! NNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

He must have been the right hand man, as he came down the stairs with 3 body guards. They threw grenades, taking out the lights, but starting a fire. Time seemed to slow as I jumped out, shooting at them in mid air, blood appeared around them 2 dropped. The lights went out. Gunfire in the dark was all you could see, with the little light of the fires.

Bullets were going everywhere. I heard a scream, fired at the gunfire that was appearing in the darkness. The lights came back up, The man was in front of me, I quickly put 4 bullets in his head.

I went up stairs. Mr. Biggs had a flame thrower, lighting up the area, fire surrounded him.

Nothing would stop me from killing the man who ruined my life, killed my one true love. I ran through it, up to him, grabbed the flame thrower out of his hands, and threw it down. Biggs is a big man, this would be tough.

I could remember pain, and lots of it. His blows were like being hit by a car, I was nearly unconscious. When Ron, who was I though was dead, ran up behind him, shooting him in the back, like 30 times. Mr. Biggs grabbed his neck, him struggling, and threw him out the window.

Mr. Biggs was wearing armor, I saw I needed a weapon. I got the MP5, with 7 clip at my disposal, I emptied them into Biggs body, but he was fast, chasing me, I couldn't get his head, suffering a few more devastating punches, he finally fell down, I had finally broken his armor, bullet holes in it, and blood pouring out of the holes, and his mouth, I saw him die.

The Fuker had it coming. But it is over for me. It is 5 am, I walked over to the window. As I knew, the SWAT came.

I had gotten my revenge. My beautiful wife, who is now in heaven, only 31 years old. My time has come. I had been hit a while back, blood all over my clothes. The SWAT came in.

It was now all over. He was dead, I was alive. I lied to myself, I said it would be okay, but it came to this. Now, I had myself in a hole. They were coming. I was dead now, I couldn't get out alive, there was no reason to. Now it was over.

-

EPILOGUE

They came in, to restrain Mark, but he wouldn't take that he would be thrown in jail for taking his revenge, and having his own justice. His life was ruined, he had no reason to live. He shot the glass, the SWAT saw this as a threat, and shot at him, he jumped out. And now It was over.

THE END


End file.
